But Not for Me
by KrystinePotterLover
Summary: Herm watches as her only true love gets married to another woman. Sad story. This is my my first fic so be nice & review!!!
1. but not for me

Title: But Not for Me Rated: PG Characters: Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron Summary: Hermione watches as her only true love gets married to another woman. It's a sad story. This is my first fiction on this site so be nice & review. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to the one and only J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was in the church looking at her only love, Harry Potter, who was down the aisle. This would have been the happiest moment of her life if she were the one getting married to him.  
  
Old man sunshine listen you! Never tell me dreams come true, Just try it- And I'll start a riot.  
  
Hermione's friend, Ginny Weasley, would be the lucky one to get Harry. It's not that she wasn't happy for the both of them but Hermione had no one else she has loved as she did Harry.  
  
I'm certain It's the final curtain. I never want to hear from any cheerful Pollyannas, Who tell you fate Supplies a mate- It's all bananas!  
  
Hermione was seated with all the other bride's maids in the front watching her two friends get married. She tired her best not to cry but her emotions got the better of her. Some people, like Ron Weasley who was Harry's best man, thought she was crying out of joy. However, she was crying because every second that went past her, she was that much closer to losing her love. All the time they shared when they dated went to waist. At the moment Harry and Ginny were exchanging vows. Just a few more minutes and it will be all over, she thought as she looked at them.  
  
They're writing songs of love, But not for me: A lucky star's above, But not for me. With love to lead the way, I've found more skies of gray Than any Russian play Could guarantee.  
  
She then remembered that she was the one that broke up with him. At that moment she regretted she ever did that. Back then, she didn't know how much this marriage would effect her. She felt her life go past her. She didn't know what to do with her life this moment.  
  
I was a fool to fall And get that way, Heigh ho! Alas! and also lackaday! Although I can't dismiss The mem'ry of his kiss...  
  
She then turned her attention to the ceremony. The priest was blessing the rings so that Harry and Ginny could put them on each other's finger, where they would stay for as long as they live. Hermione, still crying, watched as they put the rings on. She knew she only had a few moments before her love would be lost forever. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that Harry lifted Ginny's veil and bent down to kiss her. And that was it. As everybody cheered Hermione just sat in total shock. It was done. I've lost him forever.  
  
It started off so swell, This "let's pretend." It all began so well, But what an end! The climax of a plot, Should be the marriage knot, But there's no knot for me.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Did you like it or hate it? Personally I like it (of course I like it. It's my story for crying out loud!). Anyway please review. This is my first fiction on this site so be nice. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
P.S. Smile! ^_^ 


	2. Thanks for the reviews!!!

Hey everyone! It's me, KrystinePotterLover. This isn't a new chapter to this story. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers. It's was really nice to see my first fiction got 9 reviews. It's not much but it's a start. Anyway thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
katie janeway- I know, it's sad. Sorry about that but I thought it would be a good story to write.  
  
lightning bug- Sorry about your crush. Anyway thanks for the review!!!  
  
Earthy- Thanks for the review. I was thinking of writing more to this story or start a new one. I don't know.  
  
thefly- Do you think I should write more to this story? I'll keep it in mind.  
  
Faith McKay- Thanks for the review and I will keep writing!!!  
  
Lindewen- Sorry about that smile thing. I always write that when I write notes.  
  
Promy- I will keep writing. Look out for more stories from me!!!  
  
Tiffany- Hey, Tiffany! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked my story. I need your help for a new chapter on this story so e-mail me. Best Friends for life!!!  
  
SpeakEasy- Thank you for the review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews. And for the rest of my reviewers, thanks. For those who want more to this story, just send a review for this page and I'll read it. I also might be starting a new story so look out and I might have a new story out soon. Much love to everyone!  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS Keep smiling! ^_^ ! 


End file.
